The present invention relates to a transparency conveying apparatus and an image reading apparatus using the same.
In general, a film scanner reads a film by holding the film in a holder for conveyance. Patent documents 1 and 2 each disclose an image reading apparatus with a transparency conveying apparatus for conveying a strip film without holding the strip film by means of a holder for conveyance.
However, it is difficult for the image reading apparatus described in Patent document 1 to hold a film flat in a document reading region between rollers, which are provided apart from each other in the direction in which a film is conveyed, and therefore, there is a risk that a film is shifted from the focal point in the optical system, resulting in an image that is out of focus, or a bent film may be read out, resulting in a warped image.
In addition, there is a risk in the image reading apparatus described in Patent document 2, wherein a roller that is pressed against an image recording region of a film may damage or stain the region.
Furthermore, the image reading apparatuses described in Patent documents 1 and 2 cannot read out a variety of sizes of reflection copies.    Patent document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei-11-98310    Patent document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2001-358875